Surviving the Soul Society
by fullmetalshadowwolf
Summary: Sakura Hayashi was a typical anime-obsessed teenager. She has great friends and a not-so good family life. So what happens when she ends up in her favourite show, Bleach? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Surviving the Soul Society

Chapter one – Unusual Happenings

**If there were no cherry blossoms in the world,  
My mind would be peaceful.**

* * *

"Earth to Sakura! Are you alive in there?"

Sakura's head jerked up off the desk and she looked around wildly for a moment, before noticing her friend Hana standing in front of her. She sighed in annoyance and laid her head back on the desk. "Go away... I'm tired."

Hana slammed the books she was carrying down onto the wood, adjusted her glasses, placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath.

"Well if you didn't realise, we have a history report due next week, and we haven't even started. On top of that you said that 'you were going to do research in the library'; and here I find you asleep! Again!"

"S'not my fault. Don't be so uptight. I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Homework"

Hana's eyes narrowed. "I see. So you were rushed for time because you were spending your afternoons watching anime, instead of doing work, weren't you? Well, which one was it this time?"

Sakura grinned despite herself. "Bleach."

Hana sighed and ran her hand through her long black hair, "and how many times have you watched that?"

"Dunno, lost count."

"Sakura, you are fifteen years old, and we are going to start year 12 before you know it. So now is the time to start setting goals for yourself and working hard. If you put your mind to it, you could actually do well at school." Hana sat down, "You can't keep relying on me for your midnight cram sessions. And although I do like Anime, I prioritize my studies beforehand."

"Speaking of which, are you going to the anime festival tonight?"

Hana glared at her, "Don't try and change the subject."

Sakura chuckled at her friend's sudden anger. Hana was always trying to get her on track with her work. It never seemed to process thoroughly though.

Hana started sorting through her algebra notes. "Fine then; if that's how you want to be. Is _Ryuu _coming?"

"If you're talking about my idiot kid brother; then no, definitely not."

"Honestly; If Ichigo Kurosaki came over to ask for my hand in marriage, he would slam the door in his face and tell him to 'rack off'. The only thing he does nowadays is make constant remarks about how short I am."

"Ouch..."

"Yeah, he's starting to remind me of Ulquiorra."

"What, the Espada?"

"Yeah," Sakura sighed, "Anyway, what time do we meet up at the festival?"

Hana twirled a lock of her black hair around her fingers, "Uh, How about...Sixish?"

"Awesome."

The bell suddenly began to peal out its annoying, repetitive notes, and all around them people around them began to jostle each other as they tried to crowd between the shelves.

"Hey! Sakura! Hana!"

They both spun around and saw Masato waving. He flicked his tousled blonde hair out of his eyes and grinned, "Yo, Sakura. Did you get my E-mail last night?"

Sakura lifted her head far enough of the desk to affix him with a piercing glare, "If you're referring to the 'pictures' then yes, I got them. And I must say, you, Masato Takeo have no respect for anime."

He shrugged, his ever – present smile annoying her to the point of extreme.

"So what class do we have next Masato?" This was from peace-maker Hana.

"Trigonometry."

Sakura groaned inwardly, but picked up her books and followed them both outside.

* * *

Sakura closed and locked the door behind her, the dead bolt slipping through with a loud click.

"I'm Home!"

The silence that enveloped her statement was stifling.

"Gee, don't I feel loved…"

She yawned and clomped upstairs to her room. She opened the door and dropped her bag on the floor with a muted thud. Then, after kicking off her shoes, she flopped on her bed and picked up her kon plushie, hugging it to her chest.

_Ryuu has started ignoring me to the extreme, and mums always working… It's a good thing there's an anime festival being held in the square with a 'traditional samurai-sorta' theme tonight. I really need to have some fun._

She sighed and hugged Kon tighter. A movement by the door caught her eye, and she noticed Ryuu leaning against the door frame, staring at her.

Sakura glared at him, "What's your problem?"

Ryuu shrugged and blinked, "Aren't you a little old for teddy bears, midget?"

_Idiot, pain in the bum twelve year old…_ "For your information, he's a lion. And don't you have somewhere better to be?"

Ryuu snickered and rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He disappeared from her sights and she heard him walk down the stairs, back into the living room, switching on the T.V and turning up the volume.

A high pitched beeping sound disrupted her thoughts and she leapt off her bed. Her laptop's screen was flashing and when she clicked her mouse, an E-mail icon popped up. Grinning she opened it.

_Soz bout 2day – I waz jus tryin 2 push ur buttonz! Lol. Anywayz I will c u 2nite da Anime Festival! ____ (Yes I am cumin) MST0 3 _

Sakura shook her head in annoyance. Masato confused her sometimes. They had been friends since kinder garden and he always seemed to know the best way to cheer her up. She'd only met Hana in year 6, but had become close friends quickly.

She closed her laptop and went over to her closet.

* * *

Hana idly munched on an onigiri as Masato and Sakura argued.

"Byakuya is a jerk! He tried to kill Rukia; I don't see how you like him!"

"But he's so cool, and his Bankai is awesome! Plus everyone knows about the promise he made..."

Masato sighed, "You used to hate him too. I mean, he's so cold and unemotional."

"Well, he's not my _favourite _character."

"Well then, who is?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Okay... my top five are... Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow and Byakuya. Although not necessarily in that order."

"Hey Sakura! Over here!"

Turning around they both realised that Hana was no longer behind them. They then saw that she was standing at one of the stalls to their far right. She was engrossed in a conversation with the sales guy.

Sakura walked over and looked at the wares. She almost fan girl squealed as she realised most of it was Bleach related. Urahara's hat was there, as well as Chappy items, key rings, necklaces and an assortment of other merchandise.

Sakura immediately went over to and sighted a Chappy plush and a silver bracelet. She glanced over at her friends and saw they were in a heated debate. She chuckled and yanked out her wallet, forking out some notes to pay for the two items.

"I'll just have these two."

The stall owner smiled at her and nodded, taking the money and handing the items over.

"That bracelet is the first and only one I've sold, it's very rare."

He smiled again and picked up a newspaper, turning to the headline on the front page.

_That guy's starting to remind me of Urahara..._

"Thanks."

She clipped the bracelet around her wrist and stuffed chappy in her pocket. She turned it around and looked at it properly.

There were seven silver charms dangling off it. A bright silver Zangetsu twirled along with Ichigo's hollow mask, the number 6, Sodeno Shiriyuki, a small hell butterfly, a substitute soul reaper badge and a character in kanji.

"Awesome..."

She pocketed her change and turned to ask what the others had brought, when suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket, screeching out the first verse of asterisk. Masato and Hana turned and stared at her as she whisked her mobile out of her pocket and checked the screen.

_Mum_

She sighed, "I'll just go and take this call outside, and then I'll come back. It's too loud in here. Wait for me."

They nodded and both turned back to the 'Mr Urahara guy'.

Sakura sprinted outside from the convention centre in the middle of the square, and found herself standing in the rain. She hissed in annoyance as a drop of water hit her in the eye. Her phone rang again and she answered it.

"Hi, Mum. How are you?"

_Static_

She closed her phone and glanced at the flashing words on the glowing screen.

_No Signal_

_That's strange... I was sure it was working before. Maybe the battery's running out..._

Suddenly the rain increased and she turned to go back inside. Only to see there was nothing behind her anymore. There was just a long stretch of path, surrounded by walls on either side. Sakura froze in the middle of the pathway as panic welled up inside her.

_Okay...relax. Don't start running around like a gibbering idiot. This place looks familiar... so I can't be that lost. I probably just ran a bit further than I thought. I just need to find someone to tell me where I am... _

She slowly began to jog in the general direction of where she thought the convention was. By now the rain was bucketing down so hard, that she could barely see where she was going. Which is why she ended up running into whoever was standing in front of her. They were about the same height, so she ended up bashing her forehead against the other person's skull.

She yelped and rubbed her forehead as she apologised and whoever she had hit turned to look at her in surprise.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Do you by any chance happen to know the wa-"

"Who are you?"

Sakura bristled inwardly at the surprised/wary/angry tone of the stranger.

"Hey! That's rude! You should at least an-"

She froze as she heard a metallic rasp and felt cold steel press against her throat.

"Again I ask; who are you?" The voice was deadly serious this time.

"M-m-my name is S-sakura and I-I-I think I'm lost. Can you help me?"

Lightning flashed overhead and illuminated the strangers face. Her blood ran cold.

_Either I'm dreaming, or that is someone wearing a __**really **__good costume..._

Her mouth felt dry, but she swallowed anyway and continued, "A-a-and may I ask what your n-name is?"

The person smirked, "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, 10th Captain of the 13 court guard squads." He pressed his zanpakto harder against her throat, "and you, lowly _Ryoka,_ are coming with me."

* * *

**Yes, this is my new fanfic. My other one kinda...died. But this one will definitely continue. **

**I will try to update every week if I get a chance. ******

**Anyways, have fun reading!**

_**Fullmetalshadowolf**_


	2. Chapter 2

Surviving the Soul Society

Chapter two – Misgivings

* * *

The chains around her wrists clinked as she shifted in her seat. Immediately, the four members of the punishment force that were 'hand-picked' for guarding her, tensed, their hands straying to the hilts of their zanpakto. Sakura's eyes flicked to the double doors in front of her, where the captains of the soul society were having a meeting, deciding her fate. She had soon figured out the doors were soundproof, from the outside, after straining her ears for the last _five hours_, and not hearing a single thing. For all she knew, they could be having a full-scale battle in there, and no one would notice. The four soul reapers in front of her tensed again as she moved.

_As if I could be a threat. I wouldn't stand a chance against one soul reaper, let alone four._

After making sure that she wasn't going anywhere, Hitsugaya had contacted his lieutenant, and the Captain commander Yamamoto. After being shunpo'd along the deserted streets, she figured out that they wanted her miraculous appearance to be kept as secret as possible. She hadn't even been detected in the seireitei. Toshiro finding her had been a fluke. The rain hadn't stopped until they'd gotten inside, the last drops that were pattering on the rooves, silenced.

Her head jerked up as the doors opened and a messenger slipped out. He walked up and stood beside the tallest of her guards and whispered in his ear. He frowned, and then nodded. The messenger left, disappearing with a flashstep.

Sakura clenched her fists and resisted the urge to yell at her captors; instead she hesitated before she spoke. "So, uh what happened?"

The tall soul reaper spun around, glaring at her like she was something disgusting. "They haven't decided. Technically they haven't _seen_ you do anything wrong, as yet. Although I heard they still want answers from you." He grinned and looked at her from the corner of his eye, "I also heard they're considering methods of interrogation that have been made illegal in the past. The Captain of squad twelve even offered to conduct the research himself."

Two of the four chuckled as she cringed into her seat. The other guards didn't even seem to care.

One of the others spoke up, "I hope you get what's coming to you. Working for that bastard Aizen, I hope they show you no mercy."

It took a few moments for that last sentence to process through her brain.

"Wait… they think I'm working for Aizen?"

The tall soul reaper turned around and snarled in disgust.

"Don't play dumb with me _Ryoka_. You can't fool us. There were arrancar attacks the night before the last, and then you show up. That can't be coincidence! You obviously broke into the seireitei to gather information."

Sakura shook her head furiously, "No! I had no idea about the arrancar attacks! Plus I would never work for Aizen! He betrayed everyone and almost killed lots of people, including Captain Hitsugaya! He even tried to have Rukia executed-"

Too late she realised she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Aha!" The soul reaper grabbed her collar and hoisted her into the air, slamming her back against the wall. Sakura flinched in pain, and attempted to pry off his fingers. The other three made no move to stop him.

"You seem to know a lot more then you should, _outsider_. The soul society enjoys keeping it secrets and would tell no one else willingly. Highly suspicious if you ask me…"

Suddenly the doors slammed open and all four of them spun around, the tall soul reaper letting go of landed on the floor _hard_, and the breath whooshed out of her lungs.

Captain Hitsugaya closed the door behind him and strode towards the four members of the punishment force.

"I would appreciate if you could keep your tempers in check. She is officially under my custody and until we know what's going on she is not to be harmed. Am I making myself clear?" Hitsugaya's frigid glare was enough to make them back off.

"Return to your squads; Now."

"Yes, Captain!" They vanished instantly and Sakura pushed herself off the floor, the shackles around her wrists clinking. She glanced up, only to look back down when she noticed Toshiro watching her.

He sighed and extended his hand, helping her to her feet.

"Let's go, before the rest of the captains come out and start asking questions."

* * *

Hitsugaya shut the door to his office and sat down on a chair, while Sakura sat down on the couch drawing her knees up against her chest.

_Why am I in his office…shouldn't I be in prison? What did they decide? I'm starting to freak out-what if I say something I shouldn't know? Maybe I should tell the truth, and say that I am stuck in a T.V show, with no idea how I got here…I'm kidding myself. He would never believe me; everyone would think I was lying. Argh! What am I going to do? Great, now I'm talking to myself. _

As if sensing her thoughts, Toshiro turned to her.

"I would have taken you straight to squad ten barracks, but because of the attacks a few nights ago, there was some damage sustained in that area, and it is still undergoing repairs. Although they should be ready tomorrow night."

Sakura paled and hugged herself tighter.

_I suck at defending myself. I shouldn't say too much, just encase I let something slip. But…maybe _one _question wouldn't hurt…_

"So, uh, what's going to happen to me? You're not going to execute me or do something…y'know worse, are you?" _Even though I haven't done anything wrong…_

He seemed surprised, "What kind of people do you think we are? As far as we know you haven't done anything wrong, and we don't really know what's going on. There's also the question of how you got into the seireitei without being detected by anyone… "

She blinked in surprised and hesitated before answering, "I honestly don't know how I got here."

Toshiro frowned. This whole situation was bizarre. The captains wanted to find out if she was working for Aizen, and it didn't seem that way. He had overheard her conversation with the members of the punishment force and was confused. He often started to feel uneasy at random moments. Aizen had been off the grid for a while, and the other nights unexpected attack had put the soul society on edge.

_She knows more than she's telling, that is certain. Even her aura is strange; I haven't felt anything like it. _The voice of Hyourinmaru was as clear as crystal.

_Does she have any powers? Is she any threat to the soul society? Is she really working for Aizen? Give me a hand here, Hyourinmaru._

_Patience Hitsugaya, you must trust in yourself to find out the answers to your questions._ Hyourinmaru paused slightly before continuing. _In regards to her powers, there is something there, although I sure she doesn't know how to use it. I don't believe that she is in any danger, or is a danger at the moment._

_At the moment?_

There was no answer from Hyourinmaru, and he obviously wasn't going to reveal anything else, so Hitsugaya let the connection fade.

Hitsugaya cursed under his breath and ran his finger tiredly through his white hair. Hyourinmaru frustrated the hell out of him. He never revealed the whole story, and never truly answered his questions. Matsumoto often told him that he lost his temper too easily and worried too much, and that was why his hair was white.

Hitsugaya looked up at Sakura and gestured to the Reishi devouring shackles around her wrists.

"I can remove those if you want me to. Your wrists must be starting to hurt."

Sakura hesitated, and then nodded slowly, holding out her wrists.

He moved forward and leaned down, reaching for the keys.

"There's no need for them, since you won't be going anywhere without either me or my lieutenant."

"You mean Rangiku?"

Hitsugaya's fingers fumbled with the keys. _I don't remember telling her Matsumoto's name…_

Sakura watched as Hitsugaya undid the remaining shackle and cursed herself for her stupidity.

_You Idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid fangirl! I can't keep my mouth shut to save myself. Ugh! This is what got me in trouble with the punishment force._

_Who cares what happens, this can't be real; this is obviously all a dream… _Another part of her mind reminded her.

_Dream or not, I don't fancy getting killed. Or worse, made into hollow food. All I have to do is listen to Toshiro and stay out of trouble… Although that's easier said done…_

The shackles came off easily, and Sakura rubbed her wrists gingerly, trying to get some feeling back into them. Her hands strayed to the cool links of her bracelet. Her chappy plushie had been confiscated upon arrival, along with her wallet and phone. She only been allowed to keep the bracelet.

She drew her knees back up against her chest and leaned against the armrest, letting her eyes drift closed.

_Ugh, I'm exhausted. I had to sit in that hallway for _five whole _hours. They didn't even decide anything while I was there. _Her stomach growled quietly reminding her of her of her other needs. _Also I'm really hungry…_

She looked up to see Toshiro sitting at his desk, glancing over his paper work.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and a busty, strawberry blond woman strode in, her arms full. Sakura yelped in surprise and sat up straight, almost slipping off the couch. Rangiku's shihakusho billowed out behind her as she closed the door and turned to face them both. She grinned from ear to ear and adjusted her grip on whatever she was carrying.

"Oh, hey Sakura! I thought that you and the captain may be hungry, so I brought you some food!"

Sakura could only sit there, still shocked, as Rangiku walked over and dumped one of the bags on her lap. She then tossed the other bag to Hitsugaya and sat herself down on the couch.

The smell of food was starting to make Sakura's mouth water, so she quickly ripped the bag open. She reached inside and pulled out a sticky bun, stuffing it in her mouth. She mumbled her thanks to Rangiku, who in turn, assured her that it was no problem. The room was silent except for the quiet munching of the two soul reapers and Sakura. She managed to eat all five sticky buns in record time. Toshiro pulled out some more files and started sorting through them, while Matsumoto pulled out a flask of Sake and took a swig. She swilled the liquid around and grinning, offered the jug to Sakura.

"Would you like a drink?"

* * *

"And then, _hic _Shiro-chan tripped over and fell flat on his _hic_ face! He was swearing so loudly, _hic_ we thought for sure that he had broken his nose!" Matsumoto collapsed into a fit of hysterics.

Sakura was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open and found herself vainly trying to stay awake to listen to Rangiku's drunken ramblings. She could see Hitsugaya out of the corner of her eye, and he was gripping the corner of her desk so hard, she thought that it would crack under pressure.

Sakura was glad that they were both trying to be kind to her. It made her feel much better and more at ease when she wasn't being treated like a criminal and a threat.

Rangiku waved the sake jug around, "Y'know… _hic _that you're not that much taller than Shiro. How old are you _hic _anyway?"

Sakura's eyes were closed and she was leaning against the armrest. "I'm fifteen," she yawned, too tired to notice that she had just made fun of her height. She curled up, and snuggled into the pillows, letting her mind rest.

Toshiro watched as Sakura relaxed, and began to breathe deeply and evenly. He stood and walked over to stand next to Rangiku.

Hitsugaya sighed, "I can't believe that Yamamoto thought she was dangerous, and needed to be eliminated."

"Yeah, a fifteen year old girl, without any weapons is a threat. I can totally see that."

"You're drunk." Hitsugaya pointed out accusingly.

Rangiku shrugged, "I been feeling really uneasy lately… something strange is going on."

Toshiro looked out the window into the starry night sky, thinking about what Hyourinmaru had said. "I agree, there's more to this than meets the eye. And I'm planning to find out everything…"

* * *

**There's definitely more going on than people think. Rukia and Renji are going to make an appearance next chapter! And yes, Sakura will be meeting Ichigo soon.**

**Yay, I finally got this typed up! Sorry it took so long, I had **_**severe**_** writers block… =="**

**Anyways, I would really appreciate if you review; your opinions are always welcome. **

**See you soon!**


End file.
